Red Roses
by Hearts
Summary: Kagome is wounded and lies at death's door. Might the unthinkable happen this time? Inuyasha wrestles with his feelings for the girl with the red roses.[On HOLD]
1. Red Roses

**Red Roses**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha…or…any other character. But, some of us know otherwise.

Finally got around to making a new story! Yay! Before I start I want to say thanks to all those people who have been with me from the beginning. And chapter one is dedicated to those who have! (You know who you are)

**Red Roses**

"**Inuyasha **where are you?" Kagome climbed out of the well, "I'm back!" She stumbled across the green grasses and searched around, "Inuyasha?" Her hair danced in the wind. And Inuyasha sat afar, watching her with a slight smile on his face. He knew that she would see him some time soon enough…

She starting coming closer to him, and Inuyasha then looked away acting as if he never knew where she was. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's cheerful voice raced through Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome! Er…when did you get here?"

"I just came through the well, silly! You didn't hear me calling for you?" She reached for his ears to rub them and he slapped her hand away gently.

"Uh…No? And there might be people around…"

"That's odd, you have very good hearing." She gave him an odd look in her mind, "What ever…so…what've you been up to?"

"Thinking…"

Inuyasha looked up at the sky as clouds flew by slowly, as did time. Then things got quiet, and Kagome laid herself down on the grass. "Remember when…Sango was sick, and you helped take care of her?" Kagome asked picking at the grass, somehow that reminded her of it.

"Yea…"

"You stayed by her side, like you usually wouldn't." She smirked to a side, "It was nice."

"I was just trying to make the wench stop whining."

"What ever you say, Inuyasha…"

Kagome stood up and headed off behind Inuyasha into the woods, leading back to Kaede's hut where Sango and Miroku would be talking about their last encounter with Sesshomaru.

It was a confusing one, he struck Inuyasha on his left cheek and said he'd be back and took off. Such a cold heart. '_I wonder why Inuyasha isn't like Sesshomaru…_' Kagome thought and brushed her fingers through her soft silky black hair. "Kaede's hut?" Inuyasha said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah. Sango and Miroku said they'd be there. You coming?"

"Sure. Nothing better to do now that my half brother plans on returning sometime soon…I won't rest until he's stopped."

"Well, you should be resting at normal hours because he's resting then, too."

"Not necessarily. That's what he _wants _us to think, Kagome. That way he can kill you in your sleep. Do you want to be killed?"

"…What ever, Inuyasha." She then began her walk back to Kaede's hut with Inuyasha following close behind.

* * *

"I suppose it he would be determined to protect her reincarnation to make sure nothing more happens, yes…but I think he's not only protecting her so much just because of that." Sango was saying, continuing the conversation. 

"Of course. He doesn't want to show his feelings, either. So, Inuyasha does it in a cruel way, yelling." Miroku didn't want to be mean, even though Inuyasha wasn't around, but what he said was true, no denying it.

"Miroku, has it been around enough time for Kagome to do her essays and come back yet?" Sango asked, and then coughed.

"Yeah. She should be arriving any moment now, Sango, my dear."

"I've got fresh ramen for you all, is Inuyasha coming along with her?" Kaede asked coming back from outside of the hut, and sitting back down at the table.

"I don't think so. But he'll probably want to have come…" Sango glanced outside, "I think I see her."

"Is Inuyasha with her?" Miroku tried looking out the door, but he couldn't see from his angle.

"I can't tell." Sango was half way standing out of her seat; she sat back down when she noticed Kagome look in her direction.

"Are you two planning on talking to her about something you don't want Inuyasha around to hear?" Kaede had suspicion.

"Well…" Miroku hesitated, and then he nodded. "Yea."

"What is it?" Kaede continued her question.

"I think…we think…when Sesshomaru comes _back_…he's going to hurt Kagome." Sango rested her head on her arm, and then she put her finger over her mouth and nodded to the door.

"Ahh…I see, you would like some ramen!" Kaede said and laughed, she too was nodding towards the door.

"Ramen? Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"Kaede! How are you?" Kagome said running up to hug the elder.

"Where's my hug?" Miroku smirked and took a bite out of the ramen. "It's nice to see you again, Kagome."

"Mhm…I've been meaning to talk to you about some things, Kagome." Sango said, talking professionally.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…could we go outside for it?" Sango stood up and walked toward the door. Inuyasha looked confused and curious.

"Do I get to follow?" Inuyasha asked, "I'd like to know…"

"No!" Miroku said, "I mean…you can stay here and talk to me!"

"Yeah. That's what I _really _want to do today, Monk." Inuyasha's expression was blank. "Fine. I'll stay here."

Kagome and Sango stood outside of the hut and Sango started whispering, "We've been meaning to talk to you about Sesshomaru. And how he's going to come back. We think he's going to come back for well…you. To kill you."

Kagome stared into Sango's eyes, she was serious, but why would they come to that conclusion? She sighed and took Sango's hand, "Then…what am I supposed to do?"

Sango hesitated, "Stay away from Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome yelled it. At the top of her lungs.

Her best friend, Sango, began pacing, she looked down at the grass, "Inuyasha will want to protect you, you see…and Sesshomaru will want to hurt you. In the process, both you and Inuyasha get hurt!"

"But what if he's not even going to come for me? You all could be making a mistake." Her reply was cool, and yet still scared. Sango hurt for her, but she was too scared and confused herself. _Why is he coming back, anyway?_

"Oh, but what if I am, Kagome?" Sesshomaru was quiet enough to stand not too far away from the girls to listen to the conversation. And he put his hand on her shoulder, and she immediately screamed.

And as an automatic reaction, Inuyasha ran outside to see if she was okay. When he saw her standing there still, he was worried, and then looking to his right seeing Sesshomaru- even worse, touching her. He was enraged. "Get your filthy hands off of her you wimp!"

"What's wrong, puppy? Don't want me touching your woman?" He cackled and ran his fingers quickly against Kagome's back, leaving lines of blood and rips in the shirt.

"Kagome!" He ran to her, as she fell to the ground. Bleeding.

"She cannot die from such a small injury, now can she?" Sesshomaru pushed his Half-Brother away, "Let me finish, Puppy!" He took his sword and stabbed Inuyasha through his shoulder, giving Sesshomaru enough time to finish while Inuyasha held his shoulder and examined quickly.

Sesshomaru took the hilt of his sword and dug deeper into one of Kagome's wounds, and grinded it farther in. Inuyasha ran toward Sesshomaru and got his claws ready to strike. He took a quick strike at his face, trying to get over the eye but only got from the cheek down to his neck. "Nice try, Puppy." Sesshomaru smiled, "You can't kill me, Inuyasha…I was always the stronger one." His smile grew and he quickly pinned Inuyasha onto the ground, turning his neck in an awkward position, knocking him unconscious for at least another minute.

"That will deal with him…" He stood there, Sango watching everything without even moving. This wasn't normal for her. Seeing Kagome in pain was too much for her, surprisingly. So, Sesshomaru took another strike at the helpless Kagome and cut her up all down her body, leaving blood drawn out all over now, blood-stained grass.

Kagome was having trouble breathing by this point, and Inuyasha was awakening.

"I am done here." Sesshomaru took one last kick at Kagome, and ran off.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, running after him, not worrying about his injuries. When he finally realized he wasn't going to catch him, he leaped off back to Kagome and held her in his arms. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Inu…yasha…" Her eyes fluttered open and shut, barely breathing. "I'm sorry…"

"Shut up, wench! Don't waste your breath on me!" He was having trouble breathing, himself, but that wasn't mattering. His trouble wasn't from injuries, it was from his heart. _Why won't the tears come?_

"Inuyasha…let's get her inside." Kaede said, coming out, "Sango…are you okay?" Kaede said noticing the pale girl, standing in shock.

Inuyasha carried her inside into the nicely made bed of straw and wool. "It's gonna be okay, Kagome…"

"Inu…yasha…"

"Shut up!"

Her eyes gently shut.

…_No. No way. I'm not letting her die. _"KAGOME?" He put his head to her heart.

Hoping, preying, in his head…that god wasn't the evil demon he always thought he was.

There were still no tears…and yet…

Barely any heart beat.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sat down in the small wooden chair behind him and pulled it closer to the bed, "You can't hear me…can you? Well, please don't die on me. I'm not losing you again…I'm not going to lose anyone."

Kaede came in the room with Miroku, Sango was laying down with a rag over her head to rest. "Is everything alright with her, I suppose?" Miroku asked, peering over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No! She's unconscious!" Inuyasha answered, "You fucking idiot!"

Kaede rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha…relax. Miroku came by, he wants his drama back."

"Hey!" Miroku protested. "…Thanks?"

(A/n: Omg that was so uncalled for. Heheh, but I wanted her to diss someone in this story. Lol)

"Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome. "I think I was too hard on her…"

"Miroku, go fetch some water we can sponge over dear Kagome." She nodded toward the door. "And Inuyasha…" She sighed, "This is going to be hard for you…but I'm going to have to ask you to leave her be for a while. The woman needs her rest! A young priestess at rest, do not disturb…she will be fine."

"…Why should I leave her alone? I can be quiet!"

"You should understand this, Inuyasha. She needs to it to be COMPLETELY quiet. None of your talking or upset outrages…"

"Fine." Inuyasha said and brushed his fingers across Kagome's now, cold, rosey cheeks. "I'll be back later Kagome, I promise…"

Kaede and Inuyasha both left the room. Miroku came in the door with a small bucket of warm water and a rag, "This should be interesting…" Kaede mumbled as he walked past.

* * *

Sorry, I got rid of the A/n in the beginning and the end, it dragged the story. Special sorries to those of thee I put in the A/n, Diana and Hy.**  
**

* * *

**Next Update By: **Sometime within a week. Sorry, been busy!

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

7.15.05

**Yeah, I know this isn't the best impression of a first chapter to a story. But just give it a chance, I couldn't think of a good enough beginning and I promise it gets better. I've done other stories…they're pretty good too, just not in the beginning of Kagome's Trapped. Give this story a chance if you didn't enjoy it so far.**


	2. A New Hope

**Red Roses**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Some of us know otherwise.

**A New Hope**

**Strange **feelings and thoughts whispered in his mind, he sat coldly and worried in the green grasses of his era. He had never really felt this way about anything else, other than the last time something like this happened. She had been hurt, but it wasn't as bad or as saddening to anyone. Paining thoughts trudged through his head; _she won't wake up, not now, not ever. _And he was so sorry, for all those days he was rude, telling her to shut up and not listening to anything her heart had to say. Leaving her hopeless, hurt, and left behind…He felt as if nothing could make his day any worse, nobody could care for his needs, and he wasn't the one who needed to be cared for. He missed her, _his _Kagome.

His heart ached and weakened as his deadly thoughts sped and it seemed like it was his fault that he didn't follow them outside. He should have been there to help her and to defend her, and not only that but to finally get Sesshomaru off his hands. Instead he stayed inside slowly eating his ramen noodles in an awkward silence, only to soon hear a loud scream…by Kagome. He remembered that moment as it burned into his memory, leaving him wondering if she was going to be okay or not. He had yet to realize that this wasn't his fault, that it was a natural part in life. But why didn't Sango take any action? It wasn't like her to do something like that. He blamed her. Sango. Kagome's best friend…He didn't want to be angry with her, he didn't want Kagome to be in this condition either. He blamed himself more than anyone else, _but Sango came second_. "I should have been there for her." He squeezed his hand in; making a fist and piercing his skin with his claws, letting little blood exit his body and roll down his hand. He closed his eyes, letting a long breath of air out; he was trying to calm down, for Kagome's own sake.

She sighed, "It isn't your fault, Inuyasha…" Kaede was standing behind him, arms crossed and her eyes looking tired. She put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha…believe it or not…things were meant to be this way. We will find the right herb for her, my dear. Have faith for Kagome."

Silence fell through. Staring off into the distance, Inuyasha twitched as sweat rolled down his forehead into his eyes. "I just want her to be okay." He began whispering things Kaede could not understand, probably more of those irritable things running through his mind.

"Please do not get stressed over this, it is only for the best. She will recover and be on her feet in no time. Whenever Sango and Miroku turn up…" she then looked around pausing, hoping to see them, "I am going to send them off for some Herlon herbs." Kaede took her hand away from her shoulder and resumed her position of crossing her arms, "Where are those two anyway?"

Shrugging, he then realized what she was asking and came back to reality as he opened his mouth slowly to respond in quick words, "They said…they were going off to talk about…what happened." He then moved over and slumped down, resting his head on his hand. Kaede then nodded and headed towards the woods, closer to the river.

* * *

Watching every step she took, Sango stepped over all the holes in the ground that Inuyasha had made as traps to hurt Sesshomaru, _he was determined_. Her conversation with Miroku had begun to fade, yet it seemed to be the only conversation, as she could recall, that she had with Miroku that wasn't perverted or about groping, it was a nice subtle conversation about what had happened. And it was making Sango feel much better about herself and her surroundings, what had happened and just…life. She was extremely proud of Miroku's improvements, _she was grateful. _"Do you think…I should have done something?" Her questions were choked out; she was still uncomfortable asking that one question. 

He grimaced; he didn't really know the answer to this one. What happened happened, right? "You didn't…but that's okay, you don't have to do everything that you should have done. Kagome will be fine; don't blame yourself for not taking any action. I might have done the same, dear Sango…you were in shock to see her in such dramatic pain. Please, think none of this." He smiled, pulling her closer to him to give her a friendly embrace; "You have us here to care for you _and _Kagome both."

She accepted the hug and smiled, "Thank you, Miroku. I really need your comfort…I would talk to Inuyasha about it…but…" she was finding the right words, this was something she didn't really want to say to anyone, it seemed kind of offensive, "he wouldn't really want to talk about it or take it the right way."

"I know how you feel, Sango. But it's best we leave him be…for now…" Coughing, he ended the conversation with that as they came up closer to the edge of the woods. Seeing Kaede, they nodded and Sango hugged Kaede.

"It will be okay, dear…" She squeezed a little tighter, knowing what she was thinking about just from her looks and how quickly Sango's arms met Kaede's. "And I need you and Miroku to do me a quick favor for Kagome."

Miroku nodded and stepped forward, "We'll do whatever it is. Kagome means a lot to us, and I'm sure her parents wouldn't like finding out about what happened while she's in such poor condition."

"Yes, Miroku…that is true, but she's in worse condition and we must do something other than keep her cool and well rested." She nodded, knowing what was coming next, the whole speech about how Inuyasha wasn't in the best mood today. "What I need you to do is get some herbs for Kagome. Can you do this for me?"

The two looked at each other quickly, and then back to Kaede. "Mhm." Sango gestured toward Inuyasha, "And of him?" She turned around to face him. "Do you think he should do something to…distract himself?"

"He'll be fine on his own, asking him to do something will let him know what we think. For all we know, he could be thinking about other things now, anyway." Kaede didn't want to confront the poor Hanyou. It was her theory, after all, that if someone is feeling such a way, they should be left alone or not spoken to about the subject much. But if the pain is too great, they should talk about it and know that every thing is okay. Would this work?

Sango looked down at her feet, kicking the dirt and the rocks out from under her, "What herbs do you need?"

"Some Herlon herbs. They look like blue flowers and can be picked around a mountain, not too high up, I don't want you two in too much danger. You should be off now, before it gets too late and you'll be back after dark. It's hard to find your way back."

They nodded and began walking off, nodding to Inuyasha as they walked past him. His eyes looked hurt and filled with sorrow, he eyed them as they neared him. And then he stood up, to hide his pain in some other place.

* * *

Inuyasha's PoV 

Feh, they were going to go get herbs for Kagome. Why wouldn't Kaede let _me_ go with them? I'm the one that cares the most about her, anyway…since they were gone I decided to stick around the hut for a while and make sure Kagome was ok. So I walked in the hut and into her room, the window was open allowing a cool breeze to enter the room. I didn't know if that was good or not for her, so I didn't mess with it. Instead I pulled the tiny wooden chair closer to the bed and sat there watching her, I didn't want to disturb her, proving myself wrong to Kaede. She said I shouldn't be around her, that I would cause a disturbance or get too loud…that wench is wrong I can sit here fine.

I don't need any one to tell me what to do, I'm no child…

Anyway, I sat watching her rest, I wish I could see her eyes…those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, they could stop anyone from crying…dying…I shook my head, ridding the thoughts. I really should have been there for her. That damn half brother of mine.

She was always so nice to me, whenever I called her names…bossed her around…she just always listened, and never pulled a fit. I shouldn't be like that, I want to change. I want to be there for her, _always_. So, I'll change for her. I'll stop calling her wench, stop yelling at her, always carry her on my back, and never argue I'll change for her. Just for Kagome. I should have been there…its all my fault she's like this. So this I'll do for Kagome.

I'll change.

* * *

Small snowflakes fell to Miroku and Sango's feet as they walked further up the steep hills of the mountain, Sango looked extra well for the herb; she was unfamiliar to its looks. "What does this herb look like, again?" 

"Well…" Miroku started himself, "It's blue and round, with a small point at the bottom that may hurt you, be careful when you pick them up…and they smell of a sweet cinnamon."

Sango sniffed the air, numerous times, "I don't smell anything but…cold air." She looked confused, "I know that doesn't sound very logical, but cold air does have a smell."

"Do you think…these herbs will help her enough?" Miroku was curious, he wasn't sure such a simple herb could help such injuries as Kagome's.

Her response sounded unsure of herself, "If Kaede wants them, then they should be fine. They might have a special touch to them or something."

"But there was something Kaede didn't tell me about them. She said I would learn soon enough, when she first told me about the herb. I was quite curious, to tell you the truth. And that was before the…attack." His words were simple, and understandable.

Sango sighed thinking about it, "I don't know why I did what I did." She walked at a higher pace, blocking out the images of Kagome laying there, Sango wasn't like that.

She would usually protect her friends, family, and herself. Sango was the good protector, and that day when Sesshomaru came, she didn't know what to do. Her battle gear was all inside, she wasn't in any fighting position and she would admit it herself, she was in shock. But why? Yes, she knew that Kagome was a very close friend of hers. But seeing her in the face of death- was something she was not used to. Kagome probably would have saved Sango, and helped her heal. Or, as Sango thought.

"Would Kagome of done the same? Referring to…not doing anything." Sango brushed the hair out of her face, still walking faster than Miroku as he stopped walking, finding the herbs.

He hesitated with his answer, not quite sure what to say. "Well…Sango, you do know that she is the only one that can answer with that, but she is a lot like you so I would think she wouldn't." That sounded too harsh for Miroku, "No offense to either of you." He teased and forced a smile.

"I agree somewhat, Miroku. I have another question." She then stopped walking and turned around to him, helping him pick some of the herbs. She saw him standing there, eyes widened. "What is it?"

She turned around, and there was Sesshomaru. "How…did he know?" He began rushing along gathering more and more or the herbs. Sango was ready to fight this time, and Miroku was behind her.

"I followed you, fools." He then brought his claws forth, asking for a duel.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru…we're still trying to recover from you're last encounter. Why do you wish to fight us so much?" Miroku asked standing up, with the bag of herbs taunting Sesshomaru.

And Sesshomaru noticed this, the herbs, and immediately he knew what they were for, Kagome. He didn't want her to survive, this "foolish human". So he did as he wished to do, and he jumped forward pushing Sango aside and ripping the bag out of Miroku's hands.

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to be so violent about things!" Sango said, running after him with her over-sized boomerang.

"Well…I'll make a deal with you…" He smirked to a side of his face, thinking of what to say. Then he eyed Sango's neck, an astonishing necklace was sitting in place around her. It had circles of blue and purple, with a bit of white, and some silver, shining and with a gold rim. "I'll take that necklace, Sango…for half of these herbs."

Sango immediately ran her hand to her neck, tracing her fingers over the piece of jewelry. Sweat then started to roll down her cheek, and she breathed heavily. It was _half _of the herbs they had collected; she turned around, facing Miroku as he stepped aside. There were no more herbs left. Then she turned back to Sesshomaru. "It's for Kagome. I'll do it." She sighed, and Miroku began walking up towards Sango, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Very well then." He tore the necklace off of Sango's neck, making her jump back in fear. She then placed her hand over her neck again, feeling naked without the necklace, and robbed. Sesshomaru then dug out of the bag, half of the herbs and stuffed them away. After this, he threw the bag with the rest of the herbs at Miroku, he caught them and Sesshomaru was off.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" His hand was trembling in fear that it was from a dead relative or close friend.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Inuyasha's PoV 

I can't stop watching her just because Kaede comes…so I'll stay here with her. I wonder what's taking them so long. It shouldn't take too long to go to the mountain and back; it's not that far. But what if they don't come back in time? Kagome might not be saved. I'll keep her alive. What's the use in herbs, anyway? They aren't _that _great. Heh. I laughed and stood up, pacing the room and glancing toward Kagome every few steps. And then I noticed a small cabinet in the corner, by another window. It would be obvious to any random person coming in, but in this situation it you had to of been looking for it, Kagome's injured so I wouldn't be looking.

I went to the cabinet and opened the doors, dust came out at me and I blew it off. I saw a couple boxes and some pictures, and then a smaller box behind some of the old pictures. I figured none of it was special so I stood up and began closing the cabinet doors, but then something was shining even farther back in the cabinet. Something that _did _look interesting. I wanted to look at it, and hold it…it was attracting me like a magnet. And it made me feel like everything was going to be okay. I reached back into the wooden shelving and picked it up and brought it closer to me, blowing off the dust. I twirled the thing around in my fingers, and then examined it closer. It was a ring. A diamond ring, it looked old and worn, but like if it was just cleaned a little it could be mistaken for brand new. I took the ring and I tried fitting it on all of my fingers, starting with my pinky since it was the smallest. It didn't fit, being way too small, but it seemed like it would fit Kagome well. I pulled at the stupid ring, it wouldn't come off. So I kept tugging at it, and nothing happened until a last tug made it fly off, and my elbow hitting the cabinet. I got up and searched for the thing, hoping I could save it for her and give it to her when she woke up as a present, but I couldn't find it. "Better luck next time, chump." I said quietly to myself and glanced up at Kagome. At least I could tell she was still alive, her arm had moved. But the sad thing…she looked worse. That damn half brother of mine.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sango…if she asks, I'm sure she'll understand. And you were returning her a favor by giving it up." He tried to sound sympathetic, but really he was angry that Sesshomaru could have just taken it that easily. He realized that Sango really cared about Kagome, he just loved to see the two together happy and laughing. Walking along with Inuyasha and him behind watching them and keeping them safe. Hearing their laughs and soft gentle voices, and he was afraid…afraid that he would never be able to hear or see that again. Miroku twitched, "Sango…I'm sure things will be okay." 

She sighed, "I know Miroku. I just don't think she's going to make it…" She started walking down the mountain; they weren't that far up now. "Her conditions…aren't well. I can tell, so don't give me that telling me that she's going to be fine until you know it for sure, okay?"

Miroku nodded, "I understand." He took Sango's hand in his, and they began down the hill at a faster pace, "We need to hurry, the sun will be going down soon and Inuyasha is probably already upset with us."

Glancing up at the sky, Sango noticed this was true and she too began walking faster and then she looked back at Miroku, "Look at it, Hoshi-Sama…it's beautiful."

He too, looked up at the sky, "We'll have a good view from here…"

"Can we stay here tonight?" Sango sighed, "I know we won't be able to get there before dark hits." She began looking for a spot near, hoping he'd say yes. Her feet were aching, and her head was spinning. There was too much going on around her, and she didn't want to have to think of anything that had happened in the past two days, she needed away from it all, away from the hut, Inuyasha…

"But what about Kagome? Shouldn't she get the herbs now?" Miroku was being the adult authority at the moment, even though he knew he was aching to be able to spend a night with Sango in the woods- nothing dirty. He had changed, a lot, he was still the normal pervert Sango knew, but he was lightening up.

She murmured a few words, and then spoke silently, "Kagome…will be fine tonight…come on, let's find some where to sleep." She changed her path toward the tall mountain trees, and Miroku followed her.

"Do you suppose we'll have to sleep under something? It's snowing, after all…" He began searching for maybe a small blanket somebody had left from before…and then Sango turned around looking at him oddly.

"I brought two blankets and some water. I always bring something when ever I know I might not be back in time." She rolled her eyes at the monk, he was unaware of what she did, but she did find it cute to his thinking there might be a blanket someone left.

He then smiled, "And I see a small cave…there's sure to be nothing in there, we're in a part of the mountain where no animal is sure to be, except for birds and deer, is all." He pointed toward a path between the trees, Sango followed the direction and saw the cave, too.

"I don't want to take any chances…" She said quietly, "Can we just sleep out here? There isn't snow this far down the mountain, and it isn't that cold, either."

_She really does come prepared…weather and everything. _He smirked to his thoughts, "What ever you wish, my dear Sango."

She brushed a spot clear from leaves and sat down, throwing the other blanket to Miroku, "Good night, Hoshi-Sama." She laid down after he nodded and replied with a return of good night, and covered herself up. Sighing, she drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Sango's Dream

_"Welcome Sango. What have you here?" This was an unfamiliar voice to me, but it sounded so…kind…I glanced down over what I was holding, a dozen red roses…_

"_Uh, some red roses." I looked around, there was music coming from another room…and I was in a black dress. The woman who I was talking to then put an arm around me, I looked into her eyes as they looked sympathetic and warm._

"_What is wrong, dear?" She shook me lightly, "Her death was meant to be, you have nothing to do with it." I think she was referring to Kagome; she was the only one I know capable of dying._

_I didn't respond, and then I looked around me more. I seemed to be in a cabin. There were lots of candles, all lit, and the floor was scattered with petals from a white rose. There sat in a corner, a table with a black leather book sitting open, and people went over to sign it with a feather pen. I walked to the book and someone nudged me after a moment, "Are you going to sign, mam?" I looked up at the man; he was looking at me oddly, but so friendly… I nodded, and wrote my full name across what ever it was, and began my path down the hall._

_Looking to my left, there were more people, and rows of chairs. I entered the room and saw some familiar faces, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Inuyasha…I walked toward Inuyasha and he moved to a side, where I couldn't see him behind the people. So instead of following him, I ventured over to Miroku, looking for one of his comforting hugs. He came to me and started talking, "What's wrong, Sango?" He began to hug me, but I couldn't feel it. He took my roses out of my hand and took my other hand, leading me past the other people as they looked at me and their looks seemed to taunt me. I looked ahead of Miroku, seeing what he was trying to show me. He then stopped at a casket, and there laid Kagome, my best friend. He laid the dozen roses over her body and turned to me, "She's in a better place." I turned to my right site, trying to see what all the fuss was about next to me. There stood a woman, appearing like Kagome only older age, this must have been her mother. "Mrs. Higurashi…" I said, walking to her and opening my arms. But her image began to glitch, and turn into something evil…that caused it all…her hair, turned long and silver, like Inuyasha's only longer…the face, changed in many ways and I shook with fear. I couldn't stop trying to hug the figure, and I wanted to. The image stopped changing, more and more I shook and shook, waiting for the nightmare to be over. "Stop! Stop it!" It was Sesshomaru. I screamed as I came closer to him…_

* * *

She was being shook, and she drifted her eyes open. "Mmm…" she moaned, opening her eyes to the morning light. 

"You were turning, and you kept grabbing the blanket. And it's time to go…are you okay, Sango?" His words were soft and subtle, she was happy to hear his voice again and not someone else's. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Miroku, thank you so much…" She gripped his robes and pulled him closer, "For always being there, pervert or not, please don't ever leave me…"

He smiled and took her hand, leading her up and he picked up the blankets, folding them and handing them to Sango as she put them away in her bag around her shoulder. They then began walking down the mountain, with no words said after a simple thank you.

And they finally reached the hut, where Inuyasha sat at the door, angry and fuming. "Where the hell were you two?" He growled and stood up, "And the herbs?" Then he looked confused, there seemed to be something different with Sango. He just couldn't get it straight as to what it was.

"They're here. And we couldn't make it back before dark so we camped in the woods under trees." Miroku lifted up the bag he was holding and gestured it toward Inuyasha, Inuyasha grunted and began walking inside. Sango and Miroku followed, they needed this herb to work for Kagome, for Inuyasha…for every one.

* * *

Same thing as before, sorry!**  
**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Mental Mess: **Yes, Sesshy is a very bad Sesshomaru indeed. Maybe we should lock him up behind bars? Or perhaps, bars strong enough to hold him in. If we can make those, probably very hard to find- yet buy, no? Lol…well, here's your update. Hope I can make the next one sooner.

**Aku doujou: **Uh, thanks? Thanks for reviewing, even though you don't really like it that much…lol, I really do appreciate the review though, I wish every one that read this story would. Even if they aren't good reviews.

**Inhyel/Hy: **Aww, thank you Hy! I'll be sure to update way faster now, I'm spending most of my time craving to write something someone wanted to read…my sister writing her new Fanfic is making me want to write in mine. Hence the fact that she's a very good writer…

**xWhit3StaRx/Diana: **Yup. You are and always will be, until you leave me and I go hide in a box in a dark corner somewhere. With a hole. So I can see what every one is doing. (Runs off to go find a box with a hole for the future) I hope I won't have to use this…

**DarkMale: **Just sitting around being his normal self, but watching Kagome come in and yes, being his I-Have-No-Mushy-Feelings self. Of course, and as usual. I liked the way I did that, too, by the way. They're having a new beginning there, and a new beginning here! I couldn't think much of a title…so I just called it a New Hope. Hope the Star Wars fans don't mind. (Looks innocently around) You'll see, she might and she might not. Yet you probably already know. I'm not going to let any one find out until…Heh heh. Until they read, of course!

All reviews are highly appreciated- I have a question for you all: What do you think of it so far? What do you want to happen? How do you feel when you're reading this?

**Next Update: **Hmm…I'll surprise you, sometime very soon. I'm getting to love this story.

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

7.22.05


	3. Her Thoughts, Like Wishes

**Red Roses**

_**Her Thoughts, Like Wishes**_

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own Inuyasha or any other character except for the ones that I myself have created in this place I call my head…some of us know otherwise though. 

Yes, I decided to get rid of the Authors note before and after the stories, it makes the story lag a little and when people click on this story and see that, and not the beginning of the story, they're probably thinking the whole story is like that. So, I'm very sorry for those of thee who loved the A/n and were in it.

Another late update. So sorry. I've been busy with some other things around the house, and I decided to finally visit some friends before the summer is over…and this might be a little short, I have to hurry and get something done for a friend by the end of today (hopefully not though). And to the story we go.

**Her Thoughts, Like Wishes**

**This **was, of course, an awful beginning for Inuyasha. It had only been a few days since the attack, and he had nothing to do but mope around feeling sorry for himself…he was used to being around Kagome and hearing her laugh to Miroku's horrible jokes, and to his own silliness. All he had to do was watch Kagome, and sometimes leave the hut to go take a walk in the forest, waiting for the sound of her screams to stop scarring his heart even more. Still he blamed himself for everything that happened, but that was only natural. Something like this was unexpected, why had Sesshomaru come for her and not himself? Kagome did nothing to Sesshomaru that he could recall, except maybe defend Inuyasha in a use of words.

He took one breath of the air, it wasn't hot out that day, and it was just a normal day in this era that he had spent his whole life in, as it was all so overwhelming, how he wanted to be able to go with Kagome to her own. Smirking, he crossed his arms watching as Sango and Miroku sat side by side in the grass, talking about their travels to the mountains. That reminded him of the herbs. Kaede said to wait a few hours before they were to use them. _I guess that would give me some time to rest a bit..._ Inuyasha sighed, walking inside the hut past Kagome's room, and into his own room. It was a normal sized room.

With a small cot for Inuyasha to sleep in, and a table next to it with a candle sitting on top. To a far corner of the room there sat a small bookshelf with three or four books, it was dusty in his room since he refused to let Kaede clean up for him. A few feet away from his bookshelf, there was a cabinet with nothing inside it but paper and a feather pen, and then a small ballpoint pen Kagome gave Inuyasha as a present, with a velvet journal encouraging him to write his thoughts in, but did he do that? No. He let Kagome down by stuffing the items in the cabinet never to be looked at again.

He laid himself down on the bed, forgetting about the covers he was supposed to go under. Instead he tossed the pillow at the door, in which he closed as soon as he entered. So he continued to lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling, it was quiet in the room…and it smelled of strawberries to Inuyasha. That made him angry, it reminded him of how Kagome usually begged Inuyasha to go pick strawberries on a Sunday with her. Instead of her picking it, Sango and Miroku were. Then the sound of chirping and singing birds chimed in, this was exactly what he needed, right? The smell of strawberries to remind him, and birds to annoy him. Inuyasha, annoyed with the things around him, sat up and trudged to the window and slamming it shut, then resumed his position on the bed. Closing his eyes, ready for a good rest.

If only it had been a well one…

* * *

**Inuyasha's Dream**

_There I sat, watching Kagome as she was laid across the bed, sleeping. This was usual for me, I guess. But something seemed different, she wasn't in the usual room, instead she was in a dark room with the walls painted a black color. The floors were hardwood and the cabinet that was in the corner before where I found the ring, was gone. In fact everything that was there before was gone except for the door, the bed, and the chair. No windows or closets were there. Just Kagome and I as I watched her, hoping nothing would happen to hurt her. Still, something felt like it was lingering around in the room. I couldn't smell her sweet lavender smell anymore; I could smell a bitter smell. Something isn't right…I laid my hand onto her forehead, brushing my thumb against her skin. I opened my mouth to speak to her, even though she more than likely couldn't hear me, but then as soon as the word "I" came out of my mouth Kaede interrupted me, as she walked in the room with her arms crossed. "Inuyasha it's going to be fine, Kagome will rest in peace. But I want you to-."_

"_Rest in peace?" What the hell is she talking about? "She's alive!"_

"_Inuyasha, are you okay? She died earlier today, don't you remember?" Her eyes looked confused and sorrowful, and yet one of her eyebrows was raised questioning whether or not I was going crazy._

_I continued to look at her uneasily, "Are you sure?" Things in the room began to act as if they were spinning and I couldn't understand what was going on. "You're lying, old hag, you're lying!"_

_Her eyes filled with tears, this was un-normal for Kaede. Even I knew that. "Inuyasha, please, listen to me, she's gone."_

_I turned back to Kagome, eyeing her and waiting to see her slowly breathing, but I couldn't see that. I didn't see that. I put my head to hear heart, and closed my eyes; I still waited…to hear that heartbeat. Nothing. I heard nothing. Then as I lifted my head up images of her smiling and laughing bolted and flashed through my mind, things were going quickly now._

_An image of her hugging me, under the tree. One of her smiling after I gave her a present for the first time. So many of her, smiling and her face so bright with color. I opened my eyes and the images that I cursed at mentally disappeared, and her face was flushed of all color, and brightness. I couldn't see her eyes because she had them closed. She was dead, gone forever._

"_Kaede…she's dead…" I choked and spat out the words, waiting for the nightmare to end. "Please tell me she's not really, you've got to be playing a joke on me."_

_She shook her head at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I sighed and looked back to Kagome as her fragile body lay still, I took her hand in mine._

_Kaede watched me and still didn't say any words, she too looked just a pitiful as I did, and I was surprised myself that I wasn't doing anything to kill someone. "This isn't a nightmare, Inuyasha…she is gone…we have to respect the ways people are chosen to die, you'll have your time, too."_

"_Then I'll be waiting."_

* * *

He awoke and jolted up from the bed and naturally ran to Kagome's room to see if she was still alive, and to make sure everything was okay. But the last part of his dream, where he was surprised about how he wasn't going to hurt anyone kept running through his mind, followed by the very last words spoken in his dream. It reminded him of Sesshomaru, the word kill, he wanted to kill Sesshomaru more than anything now. He wished he would have never done anything, and he would even get along with Sesshomaru just to have Kagome there forever. But that wouldn't work, Sesshomaru wanted her dead. 

When Inuyasha got to the door, Kagome was still lying in the bed and breathing. Miroku was sitting in the chair that Inuyasha usually sat in, but he wasn't talking or touching her at all or using any of the herbs. "Miroku, what are you doing in here?"

Miroku turned around slowly, and then looked to Inuyasha, "I think it's time to use the herbs. She's…" His words were spoken slowly; he didn't want to hurt Inuyasha.

"She's?" Inuyasha wasn't ready for what he thought was coming next, dead, worse, close to death, anything. All he wanted to hear was that it was time for the herbs; nothing along the lines of she's dead.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi is getting worse, she needs the herbs before anything worse happens to her." Miroku stood up and began walking out of the room not expecting any response from Inuyasha for he understood how he felt.

Inuyasha followed him, into the kitchen where Sango and Kaede were, baking treats for tonight's dinner. There was an awkward silence that filled the room as Inuyasha entered, he figured they knew about his dream he had just had. But how?

"Hello there, Inuyasha." Kaede smiled to him as he looked around to each person, Sango was sitting at the table with her hands over each other as she twiddled with her fingers, a few feet away Miroku stood facing Inuyasha now expecting a response to Kaede, and Kaede was next to a pot of boiling water. Inuyasha felt different in this situation, everyone was trying to be nice to him. Just yesterday he had overheard them saying to be normal toward Inuyasha to help him forget.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at them, "Forget your act. Why are you being so nice and looking at me like that?"

Sango hit her hands against the table, and then looked around acting as if she didn't mean for that to happen, "…Sorry…um…Inuyasha, I walked into your room and saw you tossing and turning on your bed, so I knew you were having a nightmare about Kagome."

Well, they pretty much had him figured out now, so he decided to change the subject before anything else happened, "What about those herbs?" Inuyasha cleared his throat, "We need to help her get better now."

Kaede nodded and agreed, she then turned off the boiling water next to her and then with a wooden spoon she stirred the herbs she had in the black kettle, and then removed all the water and put the herbs in a bowl as she had created a soup for it. Kaede handed Miroku the herbs and then they both went into Kagome's room, shooing Sango and Inuyasha off as they both tried to follow.

Since Inuyasha wasn't allowed to follow them into the room he took this as an opportunity to think about his dream he had just experienced, he ran the dream through his mind many times and one point kept him left in confusion, Kaede had told him that he wanted him to do something. But what was it? He wanted to know, maybe it was a sign. That he had to do something. Was it that she wanted him to…bury Kagome's body? _Nah, she isn't even dead! And even if she does…die…_He paused, and sighed. _I don't want her to, but even if she does die I don't want her to be buried…I want her to stay in a bed._

He questioned himself in his mind, asking everything that came to mind and finally came to a conclusion that it had something to do with her family or friend. But he couldn't think of anything. The Hanyou sat on the porch, rocking back and forth in Kaede's rocking chair, and it suddenly began to rain and storm horribly, he didn't mind it, it helped him fit his mood.

* * *

"The soup will work well, Miroku. Thank you for the idea." Kaede smiled and slowly put a spoonful of the soup into Kagome's mouth, some of it spilled out dripping to her neck but that's why Miroku brought a towel. 

Miroku smiled back to Kaede, showing his respect and wiped the bit of soup, after a few moments of waiting…they began to get impatient. "Do you think she'll wake up? I'm not sure if we have enough herbs, though. One spoonful is supposed to wake her up for at least a short period of time to let her get the rest of it…"

There was a silent for a few minutes, until Kagome finally began opening her eyes. "Miroku, go get Inuyasha."

Immediately Miroku ran to get Inuyasha, "Inuyasha come to Kagome, hurry. She's awakening."

Hearing this Inuyasha was excited, thinking she was going to be awake permanently. He jolted up and ran into Kagome's room, seeing her laughing with Kaede as she began drinking the soup and eating it slowly. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes lit up, seeing her smiling and laughing once again made him happy.

"Inuyasha!" She smiled again, and put the soup in her lap and he ran to her to hug her, "The last thing I remember happening was Sesshomaru hitting me…" Her voice got quieter.

He squeezed her tighter, searching for the right thing to say, "Don't think about that right now." He noticed her weakening.

"Let her finish her soup, she needs it." Kaede didn't want to explain the whole situation where she might not make it, and that the spoonful was to temporarily wake her up so she could eat the rest and get well.

Inuyasha glared at Kaede but then understood, she hadn't eaten after all…and the soup contained the herbs she needed. He felt like being kind toward Kagome, so he picked up the spoon and fed Kagome for her, "You need your strength." He smiled as he whispered to her.

She nudged him gently and finished off the soup; she then lay back down and let out a long breath of air. "What's…new?" Everything she said began to go slower.

Kaede noticed this and nodded toward Miroku that meant that she was about to fall back asleep until she healed. But after she nodded to Miroku, she noticed that his look was a bit worried, and she knew why. He knew they didn't have as much herbs as they were supposed to have, but it seemed to be working so far.

"Nothing's changed much, since Sesshomaru hurt you…" Inuyasha was smiling; he couldn't take the smile away, even to the mentioning of Sesshomaru.

Kagome took her hand and placed it on Inuyasha's cheek, then she pulled him close to her for a tight hug and when she let go she relaxed against the warm pillows she had spent days warming up. "I feel like I could stay up for days…but I think…I'm about to…go back to…a coma?" Her voice was questioning. And Inuyasha' s smile faded, he figured that Miroku didn't get enough herbs, that was his first thought.

He fell silent, and Inuyasha didn't know what to tell Kagome now. Her eyes were fluttering open and shut now, and as soon as they were completely closed Kaede stood up.

"It's okay Inuyasha, she is in a worse condition than before, but the herbs will help a lot. I admit that Miroku and Sango could not collect as many herbs as planned, but we have Sesshomaru to blame for that. She will awaken in a few days and things will be okay. But…I'm feeling…" Kaede put her hand on her head, and sat back down, "I'm hearing Kagome's voice in my head…she's speaking…"

Miroku came closer to Kaede, and left the corner of the room, he sat on his knees to the floor, and looked toward Kaede, "What do you mean?"

As for Inuyasha, he himself was confused as well and he was still completely silent, everything was once again going quickly like in his dream he had just had not too long ago. Sango came into the room, with a confused look on her face seeing Inuyasha.

"Why didn't anyone call me in before?" She walked to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder, "She's going to be fine. I heard her talking but wasn't so sure she'd be in the mood to see me, I didn't protect her, remember?" She sighed, and then looked to Kaede and Miroku, "well…what happened?"

The priestess was still holding her head, with the Monk below her questioning her, "I think she's saying… 'I wish things could get…' and I can't understand the rest. Inuyasha, it's to you, she has that voice when ever she is speaking to you." Kaede took her hand away from her head and looked to Inuyasha, he was surprised.

"What the hell…you can hear her? And I CAN'T!" He froze, jealous that they could hear Kagome's soft voice and yet he couldn't, "I should be the one that can hear her!" He stood up, "What else is she saying?"

Sango looked to Kagome, her body was still. "Calm down, Inuyasha…"

Kaede gave Inuyasha a hand motion to wait, and hold on, then after a few moments of silence she began speaking again, "She says, 'I'm sorry, so sorry…Inuyasha, I'll be fine.' I'm feeling a bit tired now; I think I need some rest. I've done so much…and Inuyasha, she will be fine, even she says so herself." Kaede smiled her own sort of smile, "Sango, could you finish up dinner for me?"

She nodded in response to Kaede and then followed Kaede out; Miroku followed, too, but went outside instead to think of how such a thing could happen. Inuyasha stayed in the room, it was just himself this time. Kagome and him. "Kagome can you let me hear your thoughts? Please? Just…at least one time?" He put his hand to his head, hoping something would happen.

But nothing happened, he sighed, standing up and giving up on it all.

* * *

The time for dinner, soon came around and Miroku was first at the table, as he awaited the special food to be placed in front of him. Sango was working a little slower tonight, thinking about everything that had just happened earlier. But Miroku was fine with that, he knew she needed her time to think things through and it was important to her that she knew. Miroku sat in silence instead of speaking to her. 

Next to the table was Kaede, awakening from her nap she had, she didn't speak about anymore thoughts from Kagome, figuring it would be best not to bring it up at the dinner table. She stood back up after she sat down, noticing Sango was having small trouble finishing up the last of the potatoes, wanting to stir them but needing to stop the boiling water a few feet away.

When they were finally done, they sat down at the table with much food to eat in front of them, but they didn't start because one person was missing- Inuyasha. They knew he didn't run away, or anything like that, he was just in his room or with Kagome. "I think we should go ahead and start, he'll be late anyway, and he needs to think." Kaede passed the bread to Sango as she spoke.

"And this food I made won't stay hot forever." Sango giggled to what she said, Miroku smiled to her.

"I agree. It's best he has his time alone." Miroku sprang toward the food; it was the first thing he had eaten all day.

It didn't take as long as they expected for Inuyasha to arrive to the table, "Eh…sorry?"

Kaede looked to him, "It's fine, everyone needs to think sometimes."

"I guess I was just…fashionably late?" Inuyasha sat down, searching the table for ramen, but when he saw none, he was disappointed; the 'perfect' dinner would involve having it. But he put up with it; it was the big dinner Sango made anyway.

* * *

I'm sorry it is short isn't it? Took up 6 pages in word, I'll make it up to you by making the next chapter longer. And updating **Looking In The Past **sooner, I've just been so busy and I have to go hurry and read the summer books I'm supposed to read for school. 

Reviews Ch. 2

**Mental Mess: **Lol, I'll keep watching out for those, I think one of them attacked my neighbor! Yea, I tried to make it longer than before and improved on the whole he said/she said thing. I'm trying to greatly improve on my writing to get more reviews and hits, it's not working that much but at least I have you guys!

**Aku Doujou: **Aw, it's okay. I don't hate you or anything; I don't mind you having that review. I actually enjoy that someone would have the guts to say it, lol. I don't like chapter one that much, it's too short and rushed into things a lot quicker. Thanks for saying sorry though and reviewing again!

**Inhyel/Hy: **I understand, I'm thinking about going to after I finish up the stories I have going now for a while and then come back after I make a story or start one. My sister's pen name is queenmeep, she'll really appreciate you being able to read it, and I've told her a lot about you! She LOVES reviews, by the way. Lol

**DarkMale: **I agree, but I didn't _almost _eliminate them, I did eliminate them. I like those lines too, that's one of the reasons why I wrote them. Have you gotten to read Jenny's new chapters yet? She's gotten very well and the build up to it is great. You still need to see all of the Star Wars movies.

**xWhit3Starx/Diana: **It's sad that she's leaving but at least she's still sticking around some. I need to go look at some of her stories there, I'm sure they're really good. So how's your summer been so far?

**Next Update by: **Again, not so sure. Sorry.

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

8.8.05


	4. Awaken

**Red Roses**

_Awaken_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and/or any of the characters in the story aside from the ones I have taken the time and consideration to create for the goodness of the story.

First off, I'd like to say before I start this chapter that I am VERY sorry for not updating as quick as I used to back in the day- now I'm not going to waste your time and give you a long list of excuses so I'll just tell you straight forward, I'm sorry. I will be updating just as quick as I did now.

And I hope you do like this story as much as I am, though it's beginning to fade. I came up with an idea to do, and I can't wait to be able to post it on FanFiction. It should be great. Now on to the story, once again, sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to **Diana** and **Inhyel**…because Diana isn't going to continue her story on FanFiction, and Inhyel has left Fanfiction.

Awaken 

_Around her was pitch blackness, as she continued to walk further more into the rooms, feeling along the walls as she felt the cracks go across, searching for a light. As she saw a small light off in a distance, she quickened her pace and entered the room. It was brighter now, but the room was still dim. Kagome looked around her, to her left sat a bookshelf-no books, to her right, a table- no people, next to that was a window, and out of that window appeared to be nothing. She took a seat at the table and dusted off a small spot, gasping in fear as she thought, 'Where am I?' Next she heard a familiar voice, appearing to be Inuyasha's…she loosened up a tiny bit, smiling slightly hearing the welcoming voice. Kagome stood up, leaving the room and following the echoes of the voice. But she couldn't find him, there was no trace. For all she knew she was just hearing things. "Inuyasha?" She dared to speak, expecting someone like Naraku to jump out at her, and kill her in one blow sending her to the floor in utter pain. She ran her fingers along the wall once more, as it only brought her more comfort. Kagome continued her walk down the hall, calling out again to him, "Inuyasha? Where are you?" Her voice stuck almost when she spat out his name. But she continued on. "Inuyasha, please come out it's not fun-…" She yelped, as something grabbed her hand and lead her into another room, tossing her down onto a chair as the lights flicked on._

_Her first thought was, 'Where am I?' and then that was immediately wiped out when he spoke again, it was he. "Ready?"_

_She shook her head, blinking and letting a tear drop down her cheek, Inuyasha smiled to her reaction. "Inu-Inuyasha…why are you acting like this? Where am I?" She tried tugging her arms away when he tied them together, letting go of her hands a small trickle of blood left Kagome's hand. 'But he would never hurt me…' She began to whisper her thoughts aloud._

"_Who says so?" He placed a hand on her cheek, and ran his claw along it, cutting the skin. "I think I've hurt you before already, no?" Laughing, he took his hand away and kicked her, turning around as another light turned on revealing Kikyo directly across from Kagome in another chair tied up. "Oh, Kikyo…my love, have I forgotten all about you?" He snickered, turning back to Kagome awaiting a reaction. "Yes, that's right Kagome. Kikyo and I are lovers."_

_She instantly looked to Kikyo, whose eyes were closed and mouth covered by a cloth, hands, too, tied up. Kagome was unable to speak. Her eyes got watery, and tears threatened to fall once more. And at once she overcame her fear of Inuyasha and this ever happening, speaking up. "Inuyasha how dare you! SIT SIT SIT SIT SI-…"_

"SIT!" She jolted up in the bed, awakening from the nightmare. Realizing what she had just done she called out weakly, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" She lay back down, waiting for him to run in and talk to her…make her feel better. She was feeling a bit nauseous on her stomach. She turned over to her side and looked at herself in the mirror as she lay there, her hair was a mess, and her face was pale. And all she remembered was looking at her once more, before she fell back into a sleep.

It was hours later when Kaede came into the room, and realized that she had awakened from the thoughts she could hear from Kagome. Kaede could hear her dream, what was being said, what she was thinking when she looked around. She placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, brushing it lightly. "Its ok, m'lady. You'll recover soon" Kaede took away her hand, and murmured quietly, "I hope."

She could feel Kagome's weaknesses, her strengths, her fears, her hopes, her dreams, Kaede could feel it all. She was beginning to suspect that not only she now had the gift, but Miroku as well. When Kagome was hurt in her dream, Kaede was hurt. When she cried, Kaede came close to crying. Kaede quit wondering why she could do all this, what was the cause, when Inuyasha came inside complaining of a hurt arm. "It' is hurt, you old hag! I swear! I was sat!" He pushed through Kaede entering Kagome's room, "Kagome! Wake up! I know you were awake, you sat me!"

When Kagome didn't move, or respond, Inuyasha was worried. "She was awake, wasn't she?" Inuyasha turned to Kaede, lowering his tone of voice.

Silence filled the room; Kaede didn't know how to tell him that she was awake. Even worse, that she thought that Kagome would soon die. "Yes, she was awake."

"…You didn't tell me." He sat on the floor, confused as to what would happen next. "Is she okay?"

Kaede shook her head slightly, murmuring her thoughts aloud. The thoughts spoken aloud were so quiet not even Inuyasha could hear them. "She had a nightmare. It was about you…Inuyasha. You were in love with lady Kikyo. She did _not _like this at all." The Priestess paused, letting Inuyasha gather the thoughts for a moment. "From my understandings she woke up for a minute or two, because I could hear what she was thinking."

He didn't stop to think this through, "It isn't very fair. I should be the one, you old hag! I should be the one that can hear what she's thinking!"

The Priestess interrupted him, not letting him even start his whining again, "But you are not one who possesses powers, young one. Miroku and I were here when we healed her, just enough to let her awaken. It was what she needed, and from what I suspect that is how we can hear her thoughts."

"Miroku too!" Inuyasha wasn't very happy now. "The Monk gets to hear her thoughts? That PERVERT?"

Kaede smiled slightly, Inuyasha was jealous of Miroku at this point, but who wouldn't? After all, Miroku is the pervert that would take anything to hear a woman's thoughts. "Silence, Inuyasha. Lady Kagome needs her rest."

With that, Kaede left the room leaving Inuyasha to follow.

* * *

I know this was really short and wasn't 8 pages long on Word like it would be. But I've made a decision and I'm going to stop writing Inuyasha stories for a while. I'm just going to finish writing a Challenge that another writer gave me, and then I'm going to be done for a long time.

Reasons? I feel like I have no inspiration to go on, I have the same reviewers each time. Which is GREAT. I know it seems really greedy (Just like Diana said) but I need more to go on. I wanted to know what you thought, how you felt, what you like, what you don't like, what you want to happen. Also, I'm running out of ideas. I feel like there's nothing left up there in my head. Yes, there will be more stories from me in the future. But probably on a different pen name.

No, it's not your fault that I'm leaving. It's just that I don't feel like I have any inspiration or ideas…or the time. I want to be able to come home and write a chapter, wait a few days, and submit it. I can't do that anymore. Hope you'll forgive me.

-Karen


End file.
